El Señor de los Celulares
by Sabrina Tolkien
Summary: "...Un celular para llamarlos a todos. un celular para localizarlos..."
1. Prólogo

Bien, Esta Historia la creamos Lordalf y yo....... asi q no es del todo mia, les advierto.  
  
Bien. Lordalf... este fik t lo dedico.. pq? pq tu tb lo creaste, asi q no dedicartelo a ti seria medio raro.  
  
tu me diste un cheque x un millon d gracias x mi amistad, asi q yo t doy un fik en forma d agradecimiento x tu amistad.  
  
aun t debo el regalo d cumple (no creas q lo he olvidado!) asi q, t doy un fik d regalo (queri algo mas? no tengo plata!!!!) gracias x hacerme reir tantas veces, vales mucho como amigo. VIVAN LAS HORMIGAS!. =)  
  
Bien, me vas a perdonar Lordalf pero este fik tb se lo dedico a otra persona... Daniela M. se q probablemente este es un momento dificil para ti.. no me he podido comunicar contigo. porfa cuenta conmigo... quiza no leas este fik hasta en un buen tiempo... Patatin, esto va para ti...... estas en mi corazon =) y.. hazme el favor CONTESTA EL TELEFONO!!!!! TE HE LLAMAO 24727251254235263573562423 VECES Y NO CONTESTAS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
t quiero mucho, amiga mia.  
  
En realidad, la escribi x aburrimiento...... en todo caso, es mi 1 fik, asi q no se sorprendan si es muy MUY malo. dejen Review, aunque sea para decir q es malisima... =). este es solo el prologo, asi q aun no voy a la historia en si.... bueno, aca va......  
  
*************************************************  
  
EL SEÑOR DE LOS CELULARES  
  
SBB Tolkien  
  
Tres celulares para los Altos Reyes Talibanes.  
  
Siete para los enanos pulentos de las casas de la pobla.  
  
Nueve para los hombres portales que viven en los partidos políticos condenados a pagar impuestos.  
  
Uno, para el Señor Oscuro Joaquín Lavín sobre el oscuro trono en la oscura municipalidad de una oscura comuna con oscuras cabinas de seguridad con oscuros botoncitos de pánico en un oscuro Bosque Forestal con oscuros rojos guardias en bicis oscuras (¿¿¿Y q querían?????? ¡¡¡Era un día nublado!!!!!!)  
  
Un celular para llamarlos a todos. un celular para localizarlos,  
  
un celular para cobrarles a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas en la oscura comuna del Oscuro Señor Lavín en un oscuro bla bla bla.....  
  
  
  
PRÓLOGO  
  
  
  
De los Weabbits  
  
Este libro trata principalmente de los Weabbits, lo que no quiere decir q sean seres muy importantes ni muy simpáticos, pero de eso trata y no jodan.  
  
Los Weabbits son un pueblo sencillo. Amaban la paz, la tranquilidad, la hierba (entiéndase marihuana) y los grupos de Sound barato. No gustan de maquinarias mas complejas que una radio a pilas, básicamente porque no las entienden dado a su inteligencia mínima. En otros tiempos (y ahora) desconfiaban de la Gente Obesa, como nos llaman, cosa bastante graciosa dado a la tendencia al sobre peso entre ellos. Los Weabbits no manejan la magia.. A excepción de que consideren "mágica" la forma de escapar corriendo después de bolsearle a alguien, cosa que ellos consideran arte.  
  
Bien, los weabbits no tendrían nada q ver con nosotros, si Bilbo Bolsero no hubiera existido. Se cuenta que el gran mago (es discutible la parte d Gran, pero...) Lordalf el teñido y 13 enanos de la toma q no importan en la historia, se engrupieron a Bilbo para ir a un cerrito y distraer a un lindo dragoncito para q, por mientras, los enanos escaparan con el tesoro y no darle nada a Bilbo. Claro q esa ultima parte no se la dijeron. Lamentablemente, los enanos no contaban con la habilidad bolseristica de Bilbo y, para hacerla corta, él se quedó con todo el $$$. Pero eso no importa, lo que importa fue lo que paso entremedio de todo esto.  
  
Camino al cerrito este, Bilbo cayo en una salida de alcantarilla. Los enanos, contentos de haberse deshecho de él, empezaron a organizar una fiesta, pero eso tampoco importa.  
  
Lo que importa fue q Bilbo, no pudiendo regresar, empezó a caminar x la alcantarilla, para buscar una salida. En ella se encontró con varios cadáveres de Detenidos Desaparecidos, con Paul Scheffer, con Elvis y con Osama Bin Laden, los cuales estaban rascándose la panza muy felices de la vida. Después de Saludarlos cortésmente y de felicitar a Osama por lo del 11 de Septiembre (hay q ser educados), Bilbo siguió con su camino. Ahí se encontró con una extraña y (por sobre todo) asquerosa criatura llamada Sméalog, para los amigos Gallum. Gallum tampoco nos importaría, pero si lo hace.. ¿¿Saben porque??? No, no saben porque si no, no estarían leyendo. Importa porque Gallum tiene un celular. Muchos de Uds. dirán: "¡Q ROBO! ¡¡¡¡YO TB TENGO CELULAR Y A MI NO ME NOMBRAN EN LA HISTORIA!!!!!!". Bueno, se joden. Es MI historia y yo añado a quien YO quiera. Bien, Gallum amaba a su celular. Lo usaba comúnmente para pescar a su almuerzo en el agua (lo llamaba y mientras el pez contestaba, Gallum lo agarraba... (en este tiempo, ya todos los peces tenían teléfono, Internet, tele, etc etc etc...... ¡peces puede ser, pero retrasados tecnológicamente, no!).  
  
La cosa es q ese día, Gallum había dejado cargando su celular en una piedra. Ese fue el mayor error de su vida, excepto, tal vez, la vez q vio a Barney hacer un Streeptease, pero esa es otra historia, q tampoco nos importa. Bilbo, al ver el lindo celular q estaba tan solito, se lo guardo en el bolsillo y siguió caminando. De repente, ante el apareció nuestro conocido Gallum ante él. Parecía buscar algo.  
  
-¿Amor mío? ¿Mi chanchi??? -al darse cuenta que ahí estaba Bilbo, Gallum se dirigió a él- ¿Quién eres tu, preciosso? ¿Que haces aquí?  
  
-Yo.. ya me iba  
  
-¡NO! Espera, mi chanchi... ¿Querría tener una cena romántica con nosotros?  
  
-¡ANDATE A LA @~¬@~ ·%"·$2"·%"%$"$!...... -y diciendo eso saco el celular y llamo al 133.  
  
*Llegaron los pacos.*  
  
-¡¡¡¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!-gritaba Gallum mientras los señores policías se lo llevaban... -¡PAGARAS X ESTO, ~#·€"·%"$ WEABBIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Después de despedirse de los amables policías, Bilbo encontró una escalera para salir y les cagó la fiesta a los enanos. Lordalf no contuvo su curiosidad y le pregunto a Bilbo como diablos había conseguido el celular.  
  
-lo... lo compre en el persa- fue la pobre respuesta de Bilbo.  
  
Poco queda por decir... Bilbo, después de ratearle el $$$ a los Enanos, Bilbo volvió a Weabbiton y vivió feliz por el resto d su vida..... ¿o no? 


	2. Una reunión amermelada

bien...... como ya dije antes, el fik va pal Lordalf y pa la Dani.  
  
Lordalf, eres un gran amigo. Danielita, me importas mucho, t quiero caleta.  
  
les advierto q cada personaje (a ecepcion de Bilbo) en realidad es alguna persona. Recuerden que solo les robamos el nombre...el personaje NO esta basado en la persona de la que tiene el nombre.. EL PERSONAJE NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO ESTA BASADO EN LA PERSONA! (asi quedan claros).  
  
pa las personas a las q les robamos el nombre:no se enojen, eh! tomenlo como un cumplido..... no se lo tomen en serio!!....................... ya, ´ca va la historia!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************  
  
LOS COMUNACHOS DEL CELULAR  
  
**libro primero**  
  
Una reunión amermelada (N/A: Ya verán porque.)  
  
Cuando el Señor Bilbo Bolsero anunció que muy pronto celebraría su cumpleaños número 111 con una fiesta enorme, los Weabbits se animaron mucho, principalmente, por la oportunidad de Bolsearle comida a Bilbo. Era su oportunidad de comer gratis, hacer perro muerto y quedar con las panzas llenas.  
  
Aunque era demasiado "popular", por decir que era el centro de las conversaciones y los pelambres de estas tiernas criaturas, los Weabbits consideraban a Bilbo un desgraciado con suerte. No era justo, tenía demasiadas cosas buenas... multimillonario, con juventud eterna (digamos que Bilbo gastaba mucho en cirugías plásticas) y, además, siempre tenía una.. ejem.. "Amiga" esperándolo en casa. . "Algún día tendrá que pagar" decían siempre los Weabbits, cuando se dedicaban a pelarlo en tabernas variadas.  
  
Pero hasta ahora, a Bilbo no le a tocado pagarlo, y como el señor Bolsero era presa fácil, todos los rateros lo querían y respetaban. Pero Bilbo no había perdido sus cualidades Bolseristicas, no Señor. Iba a visitar constantemente a sus parientes, Bolseandoles lo mayor posible y contaba con muchas devotas en el oficio más viejo del mundo. Aprovechaba de ir donde sus padres a sacarles dinero de sus billeteras, y bolsearles el pan junto a la mantequilla a sus tías, más encima, iba siempre de visita a las 10 de la mañana en un día domingo donde sus vecinos a tomar el desayuno.  
  
Bilbo tenia su preferida dentro de sus sobrinas y sobrinos, era la jovencita Sabrina Bolsera. Sabrina era el orgullo de Bilbo, una Bolsera de corazón. Cuando Bilbo cumplió 99, Sabrina se robo toda la colección de mermelada de Bilbo (los Weabbits son muy dados a la mermelada, ¿sabían?). Tal fue el orgullo de Bilbo por la joven, que adoptó a Sabrina como heredera y la llevo a vivir a su mansión, la más grande de todo Weabbiton. Una rara coincidencia era que Bilbo y Sabrina cumplían años el mismo día, el 11 de Septiembre, otra razón mas según Bilbo para vivir juntos. Así no gastaban tanta plata. En esa época (¡cuando Bilbo tenia 99!), Sabrina aun estaba en "cuarentena" como los Weabbits les decían a los irresponsables veinte años (los Weabbits no eran muy dados al calculo... le pusieron cuarentena a los veinte años, imagínense.) Entre los 13 y los 17 años.  
  
Bien, volvamos a cuando Bilbo iba a celebrar su fiesta. Ese año, Sabrina cumplía la mayoría de edad. Un evento, sin duda importante.. aunque no tanto comparando... pero, me estoy adelantando a los hechos...  
  
Durante una mañana, Bilbo estaba plenamente durmiendo en su suave cama. Pero después de unos minutos, una piedra había roto las ventanas de su casa. Bilbo se despertó de golpe y empezó a insultar y a maldecir al que había roto las ventanas. Después de que se agoto todo su repertorio de insultos, observó a quien había sido el imbécil que había roto los vidrios. Quedó pasmado. Vio a un hombre de ropas sucias y una barba bien larga teñida. Era Lordalf, quien tenía en sus manos un par de piedras.  
  
-¡Hola Bilbo! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- dijo cortésmente el "gran "(aun por confirmar) mago.  
  
- ¡TÚ ERÍS EL LADRÓN QUE SE LLEVÓ MI DVD LA SEMANA PASADA HIJO DE P..#! %##!%!&%%&$#- entre los insultos, Bilbo le tiró un zapato con taco puntiagudo de mujer justo entre los ojos.  
  
Lordalf estuvo inconsciente durante todo el medio día, hasta que llego Sakura Gamyi, la jardinera, y lo encontró en el suelo.  
  
-SAL DE AQUI, BORRACHO! -gritó Sakura. Salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión, para decirle a Sabrina... y encontró a la joven Weabbit, feliz de la vida, comiendo mermelada. - ¡Sabrina! ¡¡¡¡Hay un borracho tirado en el jardín!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¿¿Cómo es eso??? -diciendo eso, salieron las 2 al jardín- Oh, no es nada.. Parece que esta muerto, nada importante.-Sakura se horrorizó, al ver a Sabrina pateó el cuerpo inerte del mago, el cual reaccionó  
  
-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡LAS GEMELAS CAMPOS HAN VENIDO A ATACARME!!!!-gritó el antes-inconsciente hechicero.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡CONFUNDA PERO NO OFENDA!!!!!!!!!!!!! -dijo Sabrina, aparentemente muy ofendida.- ahora, loko, pasa la plata y ándate de aquí.  
  
-¡¡Pero venía a ver a Bilbo!! ¡¡Soy el gran Lordalf!  
  
-Mmmm...... igual no más, pasa la plata- dijo, mientras seguía comiendo su mermelada. ¿Qué clase de vagabundo era ese?..¿Dormir en el jardín de su casa y no pagar?  
  
-¡Témanme Weabbits!- Lordalf se hizo el temible. Su voz se hizo potente y fría, Sabrina y Sakura se quedaron paralizadas por el temor. - ¡Si no, les contaré los lindos capítulos de Barney el Dinosaurio!- las weabbits se estremecieron- Déjenme pasar- volvió a ordenar el hechicero con un brillo maligno en sus ojos  
  
-Mmmm..... deja ir a preguntarle a mi tío- murmuró Sabrina y luego se dirigió a Sakura- Tú... te quedas aquí y lo vigilas- Dicho esto, Sabrina salió del jardín para entrar a la casa y hablar con su tío.  
  
Mientras Sabrina le iba a preguntar a su tío, Lordalf salió corriendo hacia el patio trasero, sin que Sakura lo pudiera impedir.  
  
-¡¡Oh, no!!! -Sakura siguió a Lordalf a paso lento, pero seguro... para suerte de Sakura, Lordalf se tropezó con un niño Weabbit, El cual se desmayó por una mezcla de un ataque de nervios y un problema de su narcolepsia. Lordalf quedó inconsciente en el piso..-¡Oh.. Pobrecito!- musitó Sakura irónicamente  
  
Bilbo y Sabrina entraron al patio, Bilbo no muy feliz.. ¡Lo habían interrumpido mientras estaba con Becky! ¡Y eso que estaba tan ...! Ehm nos salimos del tema.. Sabrina seguía comiendo mermelada y Lordalf esta delirando en el suelo, tratando de espantar a las hormigas de su cara.  
  
-Denle un globo para que se divierta- dijo Bilbo, no dándole importancia a Lordalf. Qué clase de estúpido se divertiría con un globo  
  
-Bien, tío..... -Sabrina se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Sakura- Saku, pasa la plata para comprar el globo- ordenó la joven Bolsera que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el vago del mago le bolseara a ella.  
  
-Toma, Sabrina- la jardinera sacó con algo de lástima un billete de diez lucas de su bolsillo. Que pena...había trabajado tanto para ganar esa plata...y finalmente pasaría a manos de un inútil fanfarrón...(en verdad ese dinero no era del sueldo de Sakura, simplemente era de un primo despistado que no sabía que significaba la palabra "alcancia"...pero después de todo...se había esforzado para deslizar su mano y "tomar prestado" el billete).  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, la joven Bolsera regresó con un globo de color amarillo en su mano, y unos cuantos frascos de mermelada (había que aprovechar el vuelto)  
  
¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡UN GLOBOOOOO!!!!! ¡¡¡SOY FELIIIIZ!!!!! -exclamó Lordalf con un entusiasmo renovado. El hechicero comenzó a jugar con el globo- ¡¡¡IRE A JUGAR CON ÉL AL JARDIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Por desgracia antes de que pudiera dar un paso, un pájaro ebrio se estrelló contra su preciado juguete haciéndolo explotar en mil pedazos. Fue tal la potencia, que el pájaro se sacó la mierda dejando lleno de plumas el techo  
  
-Oye loca calmaa...tamos en el patio....¿De que techo estaí hablando?- le corrigió Sabrina a la narradora de la historia  
  
-"Oh lo siento"- musitó esta- "El pájaro se sacó la chucha dejando el cielo poblado de plumas sucias"  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAA!!!!!! -Lordalf empezó a llorar descontrolado. ¡A qué clase de ave hueona se le ocurría hacer explotar su amado globo! (N/A: ¿Qué clase de #$&%#$ idiota llora por un globo?). El mago al notar que provocaba todo un espectáculo patético, recuperó la compostura. Se puso de pie, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó: -Bilbo.. ¿Estas son tus hijas?  
  
- ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!- el weabbit parecía horrorizado con la sola idea de que pudieran ser sus hijas.- bueno en esa ocasión fue la primera vez con su madre... -indicó a Sabrina-...... pero que en 9 meses haya nacido no significa nada.......  
  
- ¡¡Bilbo!!! - le gritó Sabrina molesta  
  
-Eeeh.. Bien, ella -Bilbo la señaló con el dedo del medio ( pues el weabbit no tenía la "formal" costumbre de señalar con el dedo índice) - es una sobrina mía... mi heredera, Sabrina Bolsera... y ella -miró a Sakura- es la jardinera.  
  
- ¿Es la jardinera?-musitó el brujo levantando la ceja, en una actitud muy "la Roca" de su parte.  
  
Bilbo asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada al mago como diciendo "¿No es obvio?"  
  
-Son iguales, ¿Porqué no les dejas la herencia para las dos?- opinó Lordalf y Bilbo se indignó  
  
-Porqqqqqqqueeee.......¡porque no! ¡Sakura tiene su propia plata!, Además, fue a Sabrina a la que elegí.. Por ser un ejemplo de bolsera....una bolsera de corazón.  
  
-...... -Lordalf parecía reírse internamente- Eso no es un elogio, ¿Sabes?  
  
- Sí lo es, para los Weabbits lo es- le contradijo Bilbo.  
  
-Como quieras- dijo Lordalf en un tono de desaprobación- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó pues el viaje lo había agotado, se había golpeado la cabezas repetidas veces al caer al suelo, no había comido ni macheteado hace 24 horas y para colmo se había quedado sin efectivo (Al mago no se le hacía difícil robar unas cuantas joyas de la joven Bolsera y empeñarlas luego).  
  
-¡¡NOO!- gritaron al unísono los tres weabbits. ¿Qué se creía?. ¿No le había bastado dormir en el jardín? Y no hablar del DVD que se había robado recientemente....y de un cheque en blanco que Bilbo había descuidado  
  
-¿Pero porqué?- preguntó el mago con dolor.  
  
Biblo respondió enojado: ¡¡¡¡¡PORQUE ME ROBASTE MI DVD!!!!!!  
  
-¡Nada que ver!- dijo Lordalf ofendido (o al menos eso aparentaba)- Los enanos pulentos te lo robaron, y se lo llevaron al persa.  
  
-¡Esas criaturas me las pagaran!- Bilbo frunció el entrecejo mientras elaboraba algún plan para sacarles la chucha a esos enanos de porquería. Aún no podía decidirse entre atarlos y poner un cassett de Melody o meterles la cabeza por el water.  
  
-Ahora, ¡permiso!- musitó el mago mientras "apretaba cachete" hacia la casa.  
  
Los tres weabbits le gritaron: "¡Ni se te ocurra hijo de #"%# cule"#%*!"  
  
Lordalf estaba en el umbral de la puerta, entró y les cerró la puerta en la cara a los tres weabbits. Desgraciadamente Bilbo se había adelantado, y al darle la manilla en un ojo cayó al suelo. Sabrina aprovechó la distracción para sacarle 50 lucas de la billetera al pobre Bolsero, "solo los tomare prestados" penso ella.  
  
Sabrina tocó a la puerta pero se oyó la voz de Lordalf gritando: "¡No queremos comprar nada! ¡Lárguese!.  
  
La joven Bolsera se pasó la siguiente media hora gritando a garabato limpio, como era su costumbre. Sabrina ya desesperada, levantó a su tío del suelo y lo lanzó contra una de las ventanas. Bilbo gimió y cayó al suelo sangrando, pues Sabrina - que no poseía buena puntería- lo había lanzado contra una de las paredes de cemento. Sabrina volvió a levantar a su tío pero antes de que pudiera estrellarlo contra la ventana se tropezó con un calzoncillo sucio y cayó al suelo de espaldas con su tío moribundo sobre ella.  
  
Sakura se lamento de la cómica y lastimera escena y trato de ayudar lo más posible, sacó sus diez lukas del bolsillo de Sabrina para comprarle un Kit de Primeros Auxilios (yo que ella me hubiera reído pero..). Luego de diez minutos, la joven Sabrina se despertó e hizo a su tío a un lado. Con ayuda de la jardinera, lo lanzó por la ventana del comedor. Bilbo volvió a gemir, mientras las dos weabbits lo usaban como tapete, ya que el suelo estaba cubierto de cristales rotos. Las dos weabbits corrieron hasta la sala de estar y encontraron al mago sentado frente al nuevo televisor Sony, con DVD y Stereo incluido; al mismo tiempo que ingería una buena cantidad de alimentos del refrigerador. Los tres weabbits (Bilbo había recuperado ya el conocimiento) gritaron, soltaron todas las palabrotas e insultos que sabían, patearon y golpearon, pero no pudieron lograr nada hasta la noche.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Bien, ahora...pongan la flechita pa pasar al otro capitulo...ESA NO!!!... esa es para retroceder.... AHI TA!! ESA MIIIISMITA!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Una noche amermelada

Bien, esto y una reunion amermelada eran 1 capitulo, pero decidimos cortarlo, pq se hacia muy largo.. bue, aca vaaaaaa!  
********************************************************************  
UNA NOCHE AMERMELADA (creen q deberia ser mas creativa con los nombres de los capitulos?...)  
Bien, por si no se dieron cuenta, esa noche era la fiesta de Bilbo (y Sabrina, por lo demás pero...... Bilbo pagaba todos los adornos como los globos, las piñatas, la torta, las bolsas de vómito, etc). Bien, la ceremonia fue excepcionalmente concurrida. Era incluso más grande que el Jamboree de los Scouts; Weabbits bolseando, Weabbits riendo, Weabbits tirando, Weabbits borrachos, Weabbits follando, Weabbits meando. Weabbits por todas partes. La joven heredera estaba comiendo mermelada, sentada en la mesa de los Bolseros. A pocos metros estaba Bilbo engrupiendo a unos niños Weabbits sobre cuando supuestamente se enfrento al dragón ("él, solo, sin armas, contra un dragón en plena forma"), Sakura estaba sirviendo comida y Lordalf estaba sentado un poco más lejos, guardando comida bajo su capa.  
En la otra esquina de la sala, en el rinconcito, estaba una joven Weabbit, de más o menos la misma edad de Sabrina. Su nombre era Leia Barsadigamo y estaba haciendo una lista de los Weabbits más pasables, sólo para sacarle pica a su vecino, que estaba sentado cerca de ella.  
- Este ta´ weno... -murmuró en voz exageradamente alta, para que la escuchará su vecino- Este Mejor....- siguió murmurando. Sabrina se acercó a Leia, con su tarro de mermelada en la mano...  
- ¡Holapas!- saludó Sabrina, mientras cuchareaba su mermelada.  
- ¡Kius´!- respondió Leia e, imitando a Charly Badulaque, añadió- ¿Cómo andamios?  
- Bien pos ¿y tú?- preguntó Sabrina, tarareando "la luna y tú".  
- Igual...-Leia sonrió, al escuchar su canción preferida "Livin´ la cumbia loca". Aunque estaba contenta de presenciar de escuchar la música, sintió escalofríos en su corazón. Cambió rápidamente de conducta, se quedó paralizada. Dudosa y nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar, respondió fríamente.  
  
- Oye.. tengo un mal presentimiento  
-¡¡¡¡YA OBI-WAN KENOBI!!!!!!!!!!-Sabrina rió de su propio chiste  
-¡No, en serio!-Leia parecía molesta por la broma de la weabbit- ¡Alguien está cambiando el canal de la TV!... de la Zona Latina al ¡¡¡¡¡CNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Al sólo oír las palabras de la weabbitt Barsadigamo, Sabrina se horrorizó - ¡¡Esto no es posible!!!!!!!!!  
Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa estaba Lordalf. Se estaba robando los Televisores y las radios de Bilbo. El mago había traído ha escondidas, un camión de mudanza. Quería poner muebles a su nuevo templo que se localizaba en Provindor. Insinuaba que estaba muy vacío, le faltaban unos televisores y un refrigerador. Así que por mientras los weabbits se divertían, Lordalf tenía el placer de "llevarse efímeramente" los bienes de Bilbo.  
Éste, ya muy aburrido de las preguntas hueonas que le hacían los pendejitos weabitts, trató de hacer la historia lo mas corta posible.  
-...Y se murió-dijo Bilbo- ¡En Fin! Ahora, con permiso...... - aunque los chicos le agarraban las piernas y los tobillos para que su tío Bilbo no se fuera, este sin piedad los pateó hacia lo lejos escapándose de las criaturas. Después de dar explicaciones a los padres, Bilbo se acercó a Lordalf  
- Oye, vo´ mago........ ¿y el Show?  
- ¡Ah! ¡Sí!-Lordalf parece recordar algo- ya va, Bilbo, ya va...  
- Ya po´, ahora toca mi discursito....- Entre tanto hablaba el viejo, éste desvió la mirada hacia una mujer muy.. ejem.. digamos.."venerable" y quedó estupefacto. Sintió que volaba entre las nubes, tenía anhelo por tocar la dulce piel de esa chica. Estaría feliz con solo concebir las fragancias frescas de sus rizos. Estaba excitado.  
- De..¿¿Denisse???...¿¿Qué hace ella aquí??...¿Me disculpas un momento, Lordalf? - habiendo diciendo eso, Bilbo fue con su "amiga", le susurró algo al oído (que no diremos acá, por razones de fuerza mayor y por el Ministerio de Educación). Dense se sintió complacida, y aceptó la propuesta del weabbit. Después de unos minutos, salieron de la fiesta... hacia los arbustos. Ha hacer algo que no podríamos describir o escribir. Podríamos decir que aumentó la temperatura bruscamente.  
Mientras tanto los weabbits bailaban en el jardín unas cumbias de "Ráfaga", Leia estaba muy entretenida, cortando fusibles.  
-¡##~¬"·% (Censurado)! Oh, me van a matar, mejor me voy... -dijo la joven, cortando el último fusible de la radio del jardín- Leia coleccionaba fusibles. Le encantaban, en especial los de las instalaciones eléctricas de mansiones tan grandes como la de Bilbo Bolsero. Tal era su fascinación con su nuevo fusible (este era de color verde chillón) No había notado en ese momento, que alguien se le acercaba. Temía que fuese el dueño de la casa, ¿Qué pasaría si la pillaran? ¿La echarían? ¿Le pegarían?... ¿La rechazaría la sociedad? Vio la sombra de unos pies. No aguantaba más, empezó a sudar y le latió fuerte el corazón.  
-¿Qué onda? ¿Qué hacis? -preguntó Sabrina, con su tarro de mermelada en la mano, haciendo caso omiso a que la música había parado y había explosiones por todas partes.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¿|#¬@~@#EUR@$%@"·$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Leia da un pequeño salto- ¡me asustaste!..-y añadió, murmurándole a Sabrina- Oye loka, cúbreme... me mande la cagaa del siglo. ¡¡Seré recordada!!! (Nota del Autor: Wendy..... T RECUERDA A ALGO ESA FRASE????????)  
De repente, se cortó la luz, los weabbits corrieron de terror. Las luces explotaban, habían cortocircuitos en la radio. Lo que provocó que los parlantes funcionarán a máxima potencia. Un pito largo y eterno torturaba a los oídos de los weabbits. Estos, de puros cobardes de lo que son, se tiraron a la piscina. Pero los hueones no sabían nadar, así que 10 de ellos murieron ahogados. Los parlantes no resistieron más, explotaron y empezó a incendiarse el jardín junto a la mansión. La mitad de los weabbits huyeron de la casa, pero de todos modos, se llevaron cada uno sus platos y los cubiertos.  
-¿Qué hiciste?-Sabrina no pudo contener su curiosidad y el enojo; y también, la oportunidad de molestar a su amiga.  
-Oh, Dios mío.. -Leia pareció no haber la escuchado y seguía con su monólogo de "me recordaran por esto"- ¡Todos conocerán a Leia Barsadigamo!!! -Leia ríó un tanto, maliciosamente- Weno, mejor me voy...-diciendo eso, Leia salió corriendo sin que nadie la viera de la mansión.  
-...-Sabrina no entendía una... -... ¿¿Hay algún psiquiatra por acá????? Mi amiga necesita uno con urgencia........-pero notó que Leia ya se había ido, así que de poco serviría el psiquiatra.  
Al mismo tiempo, Lordalf estaba en estado de shock  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MI FUTURA RADIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-sollozaba- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MI HERMOSA, PRECIOSA, FUTURA RADIO CON SONIDO STEREO, RADIOCASETE PORTÁTIL, "WALKMAN", DISCO DURO DE 40GB PARA MP3, REPRODUCTOR GRABADOR MINI DISC, ETC, ETC, ETC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estuvo llorando la siguiente hora, lamentándose solamente por los productos SONY que habían en la casa y aun no los había sacado.  
Bilbo, por otra parte, estaba tratando de descubrir al culpable. ¡Mira tú! ¡Estaba con Denisse en lo mejor y le echan a perder la fiesta!... pero, él sabia quien era la culpable. Exactamente la misma que ha sido la responsable las anteriores 12.574.258.642.434.574.576.759.235.236.258.390.474.999 veces...  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SABRINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE ESTA VEZ???????? -Bilbo buscaba frenéticamente a su heredera- ¡¡¡¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO BOLSEES LOS CABLES DE ELECTRICIDAD!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡SI NO TE SIRVEN DE NADA, ESTUPIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Aunque por cualquier mentira, wea, o defensa nada salvaría a Sabrina. Ni siquiera nuestro actual sistema judicial chileno. Para salvarse, Sabrina invocó a una ayuda de los dioses. salieron unos mariachis, vistieron rápidamente a Sabrina, le dieron un micrófono y ésta empezó a cantar...  
Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí  
manda a todos a volar y diles que yo no fui  
Yo te aseguro que yo no fui  
son puros cuentos de por ahi  
tu me tienes que creer a mí  
yo te lo juro que yo no fui  
Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí  
manda a todos a cagar y diles que yo no fui  
Todos me dicen por ahi  
que tienes cara de "yo no fui"  
y a ti te dicen el "yo lo vi"  
tu me tienes que creer a mí  
Ay tío que yo no fui  
(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)  
mira tio que yo no fui  
(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)  
tu tienes cara de piruli  
(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)  
mira chaparro que yo no fui  
(yo te aseguro que yo no fui)  
Si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mí  
manda a todos a cagar y diles que yo no fui  
Yo te aseguro que yo no fui  
son puros cuentos de por ahi  
tu me tienes que creer a mí  
yo te lo juro que yo no fui  
  
Aunque la canción había convencido a todos los weabbits sobrevivientes, incluso a su tío, Sabrina escapó de Bilbo a una velocidad impresionante, para ir aun abrazando aun su tarro de mermelada.  
- ¡¡ELLA FUE! -grito Lordalf, indicando al aire  
-... ¿?...-una expresión de " ¿QUÉ HUEA????" Inundaba el rostro de Bilbo- ¿A quién te refieres?  
- A la enana que anda corriendo por ahí..- el tono de voz que Lordalf empleaba era toda la evidencia necesaria como para saber que mentía  
- .. ¿¿Sakura?!?!?! -Bilbo no cabía en sí del asombro  
-¡NO! -Lordalf trato de parecer enojado.. pero no le resulto, era muy malo actuando- Una enana pulenta, parecía una prostituta...  
-MALDITOS ENANOS DE LA POBL... -Bilbo pensó un momento, aunque eso era muy difícil para él, y se dio cuenta de lo inevitable... -¡¡¡ESA ES DENISSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Esasto Bilbo- Le respondió Lordalf - Correstos mi estimado weasbitt  
El viejo weabbit ya se había convencido, no dudaba las palabras de Lordalf. Aunque unos ruidos alarmantes llevaron la vista de los weabbits hacia los arbustos. Era Leia Barsadigamo que había vuelto.  
-¿De la pobla? - preguntó con toda confianza Leia-  
Todo el mundo la había quedado mirando, y había un silencio cosquilloso. Bilbo no comprendió mucho, pues estaba demasiado excitado. Sabrina le hizo una furtiva seña para que se largara.  
-¡Oh! De verdad que yo ya me había ido... - La weabbit se agachó fulminantemente y se escucho un "plin", misteriosamente se llenó de humo todo el lugar (luego, varios Weabbits fueron llevados a la Clínica Alemana de urgencia por respirar mucho humo) y Leia ya había desapareció.  
-Ta maire.. ¿Y a esta qué le pasa? -Bilbo se dió vuelta hacia Lordalf.. Él siempre tenía una explicación razonable para todo.  
-Eeeh..... -Lordalf se decidió por la explicación más idiota que se le pudo ocurrir en el momento- Lo que pasa es que ella debía irse a las 12, porque, si no, sus ropas se convertirían en basura.  
-¡OOOOH! ¿¿Ella es la mina esta del zapato???? -Bilbo parecía asombrado  
- Esasto. Sí, es un zapato chico -Lordalf tomó un tipo de modulación, según él, detectivesca- Por esos, asumo que será de una enana pulenta las que kemó tu casa.  
Bilbo, ya decidido, sacó el atractivo celular y llamo al FBI, para que buscaran a la enana. Al mismo tiempo, Sabrina la Bolsera se le acercó cuidadosamente al "gran" (aún por confirmar) mago.  
-Gracias Lordalf- le susurró Sabrina al oído, mientras Bilbo llamaba- Te debo una.. -y diciendo eso, se separó de Lordalf, para ir a robarle a los Vagopuff, que estaban descuidados.  
Apenas Bilbo cortó el teléfono, los agentes del FBI ya habían llegado a la mansión (¡qué servicio más rápido!). Empezaron a buscar por toda la casa y, luego, por todo Weabbiton. Pero ya era de esperarse, dos de los agentes se comieron la torta. Otro se robó los ceniceros, y otros 3 se zambulleron a la piscina.  
Después de un rato, Leia ya había llegado a la entrada de su casa. Estaba revisando la lista de nuevo y tratando de que su vecino la escuche.  
-Y, ¡¡Mira!!- dijo, casi gritando- este `taba mejor que el que estaba al lado del vino.......  
Entre las conversas, apareció corriendo la heredera de Bilbo. Como no estaba acostumbrada a correr, pues siempre prefería estar botada en el sillón del living de su tío [aunque de todos modos estaba en forma], quedó reposando 2 minutos sin hablar. Hasta que recuperó el aliento:  
-Mi tío llamó a los del FBI, ahora están buscándote los hueones.. Por lo menos Lordalf te salvó el pellejo, les dijo que era una enana.  
-¡Ah me alegro! Nunca dude de Lordalf, es tan simpático. ¿Cierto?- fue la sarcástica respuesta de Leia  
-Eh...... si- Dijo irónicamente Sabrina. - Pero si yo fuera tú, empezaría a irme de acá- murmuró despacio la weabbit  
-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso tu tío sabrá que fui yo? ¿Acaso los del FBI me atraparan?  
-No, ¡pero yo empezaría a rematar a todas tus cosas, incluyendo tu casa, para que me pagues los daños que hiciste a mi mansión!  
-¿Tu mansión? Ah.... Sí sí... ¿pero no le harás esto a tu amiga?  
Eh....... Digamos que Lordalf nos pide cuotas semanales para mantener silencio.  
-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!! Tendré que dejar mi casita linda... mis weas....mis CD's de la cuarta... mi colección de Adrián y los dados negros...mis posters de ewan. ¡¡BUA!!!!  
-Ya ya, dame las cosas. Yo no pienso pagar los daños.- decía relajada Sabrina mientras comía su mermelada  
-¡¡¡BUA!!!! ¡NO PORFAVOR! ¡Si quieres te hago el aseo en tu casa!  
-Eh...... esta bien... te veo mañana  
Ante esto Sabrina volvió nuevamente a la mansión, ya en llamas, y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa de los Bolsero. Aunque la mitad de los weabbits querían ya irse por el temor de morir quemados, aun esperaban impacientes comer la torta de 3 pisos que Bilbo había comprado en la esquina. El pastel era de manjar con panqueque, cubierta de una deliciosa crema. Todos los weabbits le gritaban a Bilbo que se apurara en cortar la torta.  
-¡Si mis queridos weabbits!- les dijo sarcásticamente a todos los hueones. - Pero antes quiero dar un discurso-  
-¡¡¡APURATE SACO DE WEA!!! ¡QUEREMOS TORTA!- le gritó un Vagopuff  
-Si si. Haya voy...- Bilbo se dirigió a un altar bien charcha, le faltaban algunas tablas y además parecía que alguien había meado arriba. Sabrina le aconsejó a su tío que se comprara un altar en mejor estado. Tal vez uno en Falabella o en Almacenes Paris. Pero el weabbit era un cagado de mierda.. Compró el usado en un persa de La Pintana, porque le salía 50 lucas más barato.  
Los weabbits estaban ya totalmente borrachos, cocidos, ebrios, etc. Cuando Bilbo ya estaba dispuesto a hablar, un weabbit le lanzó una botella de cerveza pero había fallado (los weabbits eran reconocidos por su mala puntería al lanzar objetos, incluso tenían mala puntería en los disparos. Cuando asaltaban a un weabbit, nunca le daba un tiro al ladrón. Siempre terminaba matando al gato o al perro de la casa)  
Ya listo Bilbo para dar su discurso, dio una rápida mirada a todos los presentes. Unos estaban peleando con cuchillos, otros estaban convenciendo a unas putas para que les bajaran 10 lucas la afila... Y otros weabbits estaban bailando unas cumbias como Ráfaga, Antonio Ríos, entre otros. Vio a su orgullo comiendo mermelada, como siempre. Pero no encontró a Lordalf en el jardín, no sabía donde se había metido el saco de bolas. Hasta que lo vio asomándose en una de las ventanas de la mansión, y parecía cargar el refrigerador del 2 piso hacía afuera de la casa.  
-¡¡¡¡EL DISCURSO BILBO!!! - le gritó el mago desde la casa  
-¡Ya po' hueon! Baja de ahí por lo del show. - le contestó el viejo weabbit  
Lordalf notó que Bilbo no daría el discurso hasta que los weabbits le pusieran atención.  
-CÁLLENSE WEABBITS HUEONES, HIJOS DE $#$%", BILBO VA A HABLAR  
-Mis queridos Bolseros, Rajoffin; y Mis queridos Tetatuk, Bolasder, y Barsadigamos, y Vagopuff, Flojjondor, Dormitheryn; Ocioclaw, Mamertas, Cabrónetas y Tulatiesa, Tallafome, Mierdanera y Gañatestículo....  
-¡¡GAÑATESTÍCULOS IDIOTA!!!.- gritó un weabbit desde el fondo del jardín. ¡Y de veras se lo merecía! Tenía unos testículos tan grandes del porte de unos melones y con mucho pelo, eran tan grandes que lo dejaron usar sólo calzoncillos. Sin la necesidad de llevar pantalones.  
-Gañatestículos - Repitió Bilbo - Y a mis culeados Sacodewea-Bolseros que lamentablemente les doy bienvenida a Machete Cerrado. ¡¡¡Les anuncio que hoy cumplo 111 años!!!!! Uno de los Rajoffin le gritó fuerte con un acento bien picante: ¡OYE, ERÍ REALMENTE VIEJO, JUBILATE CUICO HUEON!  
-A pesar de los gritos e insultos de la gente, Bilbo continuaba: No conozco a la mitad de ustedes, ni de la mitad de lo que querría, y lo yo querría es menos de la mitad del numero de ustedes que tiene SIDA.  
  
Los weabbits se sintieron ofendidos por las palabras de Bilbo, así que empezaron a destruir todos los arreglos que con tanto cariño había preparado el amable weabbit. El cumpleañero no le pareció afectarle mucho. De todos modos, continúo su discurso:  
- ¡¡¡¡Agilaos, Necios, bobalicones, lerdo, amermelados, ahueonaos, asopaos, mermela... [así estuvo 5 minutos con los insultos coloniales y chilenos] Les digo que Sabrina Bolsera, mi sobrina, recibirá mi herencia. La cual es toda mi mansión, mis jardines, mis campos, mis mermeladas, mi dinero...etc, etc.  
Los weabbits se callaron al instante, sorprendidos y anonadados. Las orejas de las familias presentes se pusieron tiesas, ansiosas y atentas ante solo escuchar la palabra "herencia" Una weabbit llamada Florencia Sacodewea-Bolsera ,(que era muy idiota crédula pintamono y demasiado hueka). Ella creía desde el principio que sería la heredera, por haber ganado el título de "la Weabbit más Rica de Weabbiton". No era tan codiciado ese premio, porque los weabbits sabían que mientras más rica era una mina, más hueka era. [Si dudan de la teoría de los weabbits, vean mujeres como Pamela Anderson, las Miss Chile, Daniela Campos, y otras #"$.]  
Florencia empezó a quejarse con Bilbo por su decisión de tener a Sabrina como heredera de su fortuna, el viejo insinuó que ella era la mejor. Ante esa frase, la hueka weabbit agarró el cuello de Bilbo y empezó a ahogarlo. Pero Sabrina, le lanzó un frasco de mermelada vacía hacia Florencia, la dejó aturdida por unos segundos mientras Bilbo escapaba de ella.  
Bilbo, ya sintiéndose seguro, empezó nuevamente el discurso que le tomó 4 minutos hacer. Sin embargo, Florencia era bien respetada por parte de los weabbits, especialmente de los weabbits populares pintamonos. Así que todos empezaron a pifear a Bilbo porque su sobrina había "matado" a la mujer weabbit más codiciada de todo Weabitton.  
Un Vagopuff le gritó bien fuerte: -¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE HUEON!!!! ¡¡¡MATASTE A FLORENCIA!!!!!!  
Entre los ofensas y garabatos; Flojondor lanzó los platos hacia el altar donde estaba Bilbo: -PARA ESTO ME HUBIERA QUEDADO EN CASA- La familia de Ocioclaw empezó a gritarle a Bilbo: -¿¡Y ESO ES TODO SACO DE WEA!? Todos los weabbits empezaron a tirar los vasos y las botellas de cerveza hacia el viejo cumpleañero y a su heredera Sabrina.  
Incluso sus propios familiares, los Bolseros que estaban robándose los cubiertos de las mesas, empezaron a vociferar:  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡SAQUEEMOS EL LUGAR!!!!!!  
Todos los weabbits respondieron al mismo tiempo:  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIII!!!!!!!!!  
Después de ese llamado heroico, todos los presentes empezaron a robarse las posesiones de Bilbo. Los Sacodewea-Bolseros se metieron a la cocina y robaron todos los cuchillos, cucharas, tenedores, platos y vasos que pudieron tomar. Los Tulatiesa se metieron a la pieza privada de Bilbo y se robaron unas 300 revistas PlayBoy. Los Ocioclaw hurtaron los televisores que Lordalf había olvidado despojar. Los Tetatuk querían practicar su punteria, asi que lanzaron piedras que encontraron detrás de los arbustos hacia las ventanas esperando hasta quebrarlas todas. Los Dormitheryn no hicieron nada peor que quedarse dormidos en las camas, los Mierdanera fueron a cagar al baño y dejaron todo sucio. Y el resto robó todo lo que pudo.  
-¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Bilbo, ya harto, se le acabó la paciencia- ¡¡¡¡¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- al decir eso, todos los Weabbits pararon el desastre exactamente al mismo tiempo (y, ¿Qué querían? Lo habían estado ensayando desde hace tiempo) y todos mantuvieron su vista fija en Bilbo.- ¡¡¡¡SI, COMO EL ZANCUDO RAID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Bilbo hizó una pausa para respirar- Ahora, SE JODEN, HIJOS DE P@~#@EUR@~E$·"$R@#(empeezó a gritar muchos insultos, pero el Ministerio de Educación nos da limites con los garabatos). ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahora, MUERANSE!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡LOS VEO EN EL INFIERNO!!!!!!.- y, diciendo eso, Bilbo sacó el celular de nuevo y llamó a los Señores Pacos, terribles criaturas que viven en el día y en la noche y amenazan la vida de los civiles.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - chilló un Flojjondor, mientras todos huían aterrorizados de miedo por los Carabineros.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RAAAAAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! -aulló un Barsadigamo  
- ¡¡¡¡¡NO, BILBO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-le advirtió Lordalf  
- ¡¡¡¡¡El Show!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AHORA, LORDALF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -lo urgió Bilbo...  
-¡¡¡¡ARASH MIKS BAH OSAMAS -Lordalf levantó su vara, para a hacer el hechizo, y salieron unas luces enseguedoras, gritos alarmantes, periodistas de la CNN, y el terror culminó a su clímax- ERETH PUTH!!!!  
De repente, 2 aviones salieron de las nubes. Eran de las Aerolíneas de United Airlines y American Airlines. Se dirigían a las dos réplicas de las torres gemelas de 120 pisos que se ubicaban en la casa del vecino. Entre los escombros, las grandes réplicas de las Torres Gemelas se desplomaron hacia la casa de Bilbo, aplastando al dueño de la mansión. Todos corrían, huían del caos.  
-¡¡¡¡¡Accio Celular!!!!!!-dijo Lordalf, creyéndose Harry Potter, al parecer. El celular a una velocidad increíble cayó a las manos del joven hechicero. Y, dirigiéndose a los Weabbits, gritó- HUYAN, SACOS DE HUE....-pero no necesitó decir nada mas, porque ya no había ningún weabbit en el jardín. Todos los Weabbits habían huido de Machetero Cerrado.  
Ni decir se tiene, que todos los policías estaban muertos por el desastre de las torres... y Lordalf, aprovechando el caos, subió a su camión todos los televisores, camas, cucharas, revistas y.... zapatos con calcetines de la mansión.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mi cuchara de Mermelada!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡La perdí mientras escapaba!!!!-Sabrina no pudo contener las ganas de llorar, recordando los buenos momentos de su cucharita querida. La había tenido desde que le bolseo a Bilbo el primer tarro de mermelada.  
-Pobrecita.- se compadeció Lordalf, mientras escondía es su bolsillo una cuchara, la cual se la había sacado a la joven Weabbit mientras bolseaba a los Ocioclaw.  
- Oigan las dos, vengan para acá, les tengo que decir una cosa.- les murmuró despacio el "gran" mago. Sabrina paró de llorar, aunque no podía recuperar la compostura por haber perdido su cuchara, Ella se acercó a Lordalf, Sakura la imitó- Su tío, Bilbo Bolsero, de la comarca del Perro Muerto...  
-¿Que pao' con él? -preguntó la joven Sabrina, secándose las lagrimas  
-¡NO INTERRUMPAS!..- le gritó enfurecido Lordalf, hizo una pequeña pausa, dejando en claro que ahora viene lo importante- Él me dijo esto: Sakura Bolsera, bolsera de Machetero Cerrado, recibirá la herencia de Bilbo Bolsero, por su gran cualidad para Bolsear. -Sabrina y Sakura no le cabían en sí de su sorpresa... ¿Sakura con cualidades para Bolsear? ¿Qué clase de ·&"%·" es esta?- Sabrina Bolsera, la jardinera, recibira una vieja podadora de los años 20..  
-¡¡¡¡No!!!!!! -gritó Sabrina- ¡¡¡Es al revés, Idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-¿Al revés?.....raeslob arap dadilauc narg us rop oresloB obliB ed aicnereh al áribicer, odarreC oretehcaM ed areslob, arukaS.....  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Sabrina, le dio un combo en el estomago a Lordalf, indignada- Como puedes ser tan idiota, tu pobre hue....  
-¡Ah!-la interrumpió el hechicero barato- ¡Ya entendí!!!!! Bueno, bueno, Sabrina Campos...  
-¡¡¡BOLSERA!- esta vez, Sabrina le dio una patada en la raja a Lordalf por la ira que no podía controlar- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SABRINA BOLSERA, NO CAMPOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-¡¡PARA DE INTERRUMPIR!-Lordalf parecía que, para la próxima interrupción, ahorcaría a la joven Weabbit - Sabrina BOLSERA- marcando la palabra BOLSERA- hereda todo Machete Cerrado y toda la herencia..  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Sabrina no contenía su alegría de recibir todos los bienes de Blbo-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA SOY MULTIMILLONARIA!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TAAAAAPOOOOOOON, FLORENCIA!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU HUEKA DE MIE.....  
-¡¡¡¡Espera, Sabrina!!!!!!-la interrumpió Lordalf -¡Aún no termino!-la sonrisa de la joven Weabbit se pronunció muchísimo más- También te quedas con... ¡¡¡¡EL CELULAR DE BILBO!!!!!!  
Todos Weabbits miraron a Lordalf, extrañados... comentando, entre ellos cosas como... ¿"Un celular? ¿Y eso acaso importa eso?".... varios abuchearon y incluso uno le tiro un tomate, pero poco importa, porque no le llego (ya les he dicho, los Weabbits tienen PESIMA puntería).  
-.... y eso q importa, ¿Lordalf?-preguntó Sabrina  
-Bueno, yo que tu no lo usaría..-empezó Lordalf  
-¿Por qué?- la joven Weabbit estaba bastante extrañada  
- Hazme caso, Sabrina-insistió Lordalf  
- ¿¿Y de que me sirve entonces???-Sabrina estaba escandalizada.. Le regalaban un celular y un estúpido le dice que no lo use!!!- de adorno???  
-Es..es un celular de colección -invento Lordalf  
-Oh...-dijo ella, no creyendo mucho las palabras de Lordalf  
-Entonces...-prosiguió Lordalf- lo guardas en algún lugar secreto, y después, en unos años, valdrá mucho mas dinero.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Genial!!!!!! Eso haré - La Weabbit estaba encantada- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias Lordalf!!!!!!!  
-¡¡¡No es nada!-el mago sonrió, hipócritamente, a la Weabbit- Bien, ahora.... tengo que llevarme las cosas de Bilbo  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡ANDATE A LA MIER......  
-¡Espera, Sabrina!- dijo el mago, interrumpiéndola..- El SESMA dijo que todas las TV's de la mansión pueden tener una bacteria del Mc Donalds....  
-¡OH!-Sabrina estaba horrorizada y, como primera reacción, abrazo su tarro de mermelada- ¡¡¡¡Dios mío!! Mis.. Mis mermeladas no tendran nada, ¿O sí?  
-No, no.. las mermeladas no tienen nada -dijo Lordalf, impaciente- Bien, ahora, las TVs.....  
-Bien, tómalas, Lordalf...-ella cuchareo su mermelada- Tengo plena confianza en que cuando arreglen las TVs las traerlas de vuelta (N/A: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!!!!)  
-Errrrr....... -Lordalf asintió, muy fingidamente- Si, si, las traeré....  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias, Lordalf!!!!!!!!  
- Estoy para servirte, Sabrina Campos...  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡BOLSERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- ¡Cómo sea!- el mago hizo un gesto como de "¡Filo!", mientras se dirigía a presenciar como Sakura subía todos los televisores a su camino, entre tanto Sabrina iba a sacar otro tarro de Mermelada a su gran colección... al volver, encontró a Lordalf embalando también los DVDs.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡OYE!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Mis DVDs!!!- chilló Sabrina a Lordalf  
-... me cacharon.....-Lordalf se hizo el temible de nuevo- ¡ME DARAS TODO!¡ SI NO TE.. TE CONVERTIRE EN ALGO HORRIBLE..... EN LO PEOR Q PUEDAS IMAGINAR!!!!!! en...... SAKURA!- Lordalf dijo unas palabras incomprensibles para nosotros y convirtió el cuerpo de Sabrina en el de Sakura  
-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -grito la antes Sabrina Bolsera- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DESCONVIERTEME!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡LLEVATE LOS DVDS, PERO DESCONVIERTEME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Mmmmmmmmh..............-Lordalf calló un poco, pretendiendo pensar sobre la situación en la que estaba, para molestar a Sabrina- Bien, me llevare los DVDs, si es q tu me lo pides........pero te dejaré un "recuerdo" de regalo. -Lordalf dijo las palabras mágicas, y Sabrina volvió a ser Sabrina.. ¿o no?  
-Gracias, Lord........-entre los agradecimientos, Sabrina sintió algo atrás suyo, y miró sin atreverse a darse vuelta (los Weabbits son unos cobardes). Lo que encontró, la dejo sin habla... ella.. ¡TENIA COLA!-¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTUPIDO!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿QUE ME HICISTE??  
-¡Cálmate, Sabrina!- dijo el mago mientras trataba de contener la risa- Al amanecer, la cola desaparecerá. ¡Es uno de los efectos del hechizo!  
-.. bue, que sea falta poco para el amanecer.... -Sabrina, penosamente, trataba de pensar positivo. (po po po po po.. poo...)  
-Si... oye, ¿Has notado que tu cola es idéntica a la de Barney el dinosaurio?....-Lordalf se callo al ver la cara de la Weabbit al mencionar ese hecho.-Bueno, yo me voy. -diciendo eso Lordalf subió a su furgón y, al partir, gritó a las dos Weabbits-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LAS VERÉ EN EL INFIERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Las Weabbits quedan extrañadas, aún sin poder entender bien que había pasado. Mientras aun procesaban informacion, un Weabbit apareció y se horrorizo al ver la cola de Sabrina.  
-¡¡¡¡MIREN!!!!! -gritó el Weabbit, y todos contemplaron la cola de Sabrina(digamos que no muchas personas en Weabbiton tenían algo que hacer) ¡¡¡¡¡¡-ES BARNEY EL DINOSAURIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡TODOS CONTRA ÉL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Al escuchar eso, todos los Weabbits se espantaron. ¡¡¡Barney en Weabbiton!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Imposible!!!!! ¡Había que acabar con él!!  
Empezaron a seguir a la pobre Sabrina, la cual salió corriendo, obviamente. La multitud gritaba cosas tales como "¡MATENLO!", "¡DURO CON ÉL!" o "SABEMOS QUE TIENES SIDA, BARNEY, NO LO NIEGES". Sakura, como no tenía nada que hacer, siguió a Sabrina hasta salir definitivamente de Weabbiton.  
***************************************************************  
CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bue, creo q es obvio q Sabrina B. soy yo, no?? Jajajaj, ya po ahi ta..... dejen Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. 


	4. Patas del pasado

Han oído sobre la guagua apocalíptica? Se los contare de todas formas.. Resulta q en el hospital de chillan, se supone q nació una guagua de 3 ojos (CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN!), Al verla, la matrona se espanto y dijo "Q GUAGUA MÁS FEA!!!!!!" a lo q la guagua le respondió (SI! Recién nacida y hablando..) "Más feo es lo q va a pasar el 18 de abril..". Después murieron la guagua y tb la mama.... y, saben? LA GUAGUA TENIA RAZON!!! Claro q, se adelanto unos días, pero, hasta las guaguas apocalípticas se pueden equivocar... LO PEOR PASO EL 20 DE ABRIL!!.........SE ESCRIBIO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DEL SDLC!!!!!!!!!!!!! (to2) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
(Yo) SI! Los seguiré torturando.. MUAHAHAHA!!!!! (Para los sin imaginación, eso era una risa malvada). Les aviso q ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien este capitulo... es un enredo total, pero que le voy a hacer.. Les sugiero q no se sobrecalienten la cabeza tratando de entender la lógica del asunto.  
  
Yap.. empiezo!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 3: Patas del pasado.  
  
  
  
Bien, pasaron los años.... los Weabbits fueron felices..... Sabrina se salvo de milagro de ser quemada en la hoguera por tener cola de Barney...Lordalf tomo un curso de Sound por correspondencia (quería bailar como la porotito).......No pudo aprender...... En fin.  
  
2 años después de la fiesta, en una calurosa mañana de verano, se vio de nuevo a Lordalf, el teñido. Estaba tocando la puerta de la mansión Bolsero... no con mucha eficacia. Sabrina estaba comiendo un pastel y no podía ser interrumpida. Después de llamar unas 50 veces a la puerta, el mago se harto y derribo la puerta con los maceteros del jardín.  
  
-¡¡¡Oye!!!!!!!!! -grito Sabrina, aun comiendo su pastel (que contenía mermelada, claramente...¿se esperaban menos de ella?)- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡la puerta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Después te la pago...-Lordalf parecía fastidiado....-¡SABRINA, DILE A TUS MASCOTAS QUE NO SE MEEN EN MIS TUNICAS! -dijo, pateando a un gato que hacia de sus necesidades en su túnica nueva.  
  
-¡SAKURA! -dijo Sabrina, cruelmente- ¡¡¡no mees en la túnica de Lordalf!!!  
  
-¡Oye!-dijo Lordalf, entre risas- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no seas cruel con ella!!!!!!!!..............................¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JUAUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJU A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mientras el mago y la Weabbit reían, entro Sakura.. La cual no entendía ni J... por su.... eeeer.. "limitada" mente pasaban pensamientos como "¿¿de qué se ríen estos dos cretinos??" o "me pregunto si la coca-cola se podrá batir hasta hacer una explosión bien, bien grande....".  
  
-¡¡¡Sakura!!!-grito Lordalf al verla-¡¡¡No te había reconocido, te ves tan grande!!!  
  
-Gracias- dijo Sakura, tímidamente  
  
-y tu, Sabrina estas tan.....tan........ tan..... ehhh.....tan.........¡que bueno verte! -dijo Lordalf, al fin  
  
- ¬.¬ ............  
  
-ahora...-prosiguió Lordalf-......... ¡con permiso!  
  
-¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron las dos Weabbits a la vez, tapándole el paso- ¡¡¡Ni te atrevas!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nos pusiste cola de Barney!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Casi no sobrevivimos a eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Oye...-Lordalf hizo un intento por controlar la risa, al recordar la cola de Barney- ¡¡¡¡¡yo fui quien te salvó de tu tío!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Fue la canción!!!!!!!!!!! Ahora, -Sabrina saco su celular- te vas, o marco el 133.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿el 133???????.....-Lordalf se quedo callado por unos momentos... no le convenía tener problemas con los Franciscos (¡los pacos! ¿Que no tienen imaginación Uds.?) de nuevo...pero algo distrajo su atención del tema de nuestros apreciados señores de verde.. Si, si, Britney Spears distrajo su atención (..¡DEPRAVADO!). Pero luego recordó el libreto y se obligo a fijarse en lo que tenia Sabrina en sus manos...-EL CELULAR!!! NO LO TOQUES!!!!!  
  
-¿que, que queri´? ¿que lo bote? ¡JA!- a pesar de las burlas de la Weabbit, Lordalf en un rápido movimiento, tomo el celular y salió corriendo al baño  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡CO....(Censurado) VEN PA´CA!!!!-Sabrina estaba histerica-¡¡¡MI CELULAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡MI QUERIDO CELULAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-mientras gritaba, Sabrina corrió tras Lordalf. Al llegar al baño aabrió la puerta y encontró al mago enfrente del espejo..  
  
(ADVERTENCIA: esta parte es demasiado fuerte... así q, recomendamos que si tiene algún problema al corazón o algo parecido, la salte. Ya les advertí, conste.)  
  
Como iba diciendo..Se encontró al mago enfrente del espejo, posando sin mas ropa que una tanga, cantando feliz de la vida. (El celular estaba en el water.... no pregunten porque)  
  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me  
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
  
So sexy it hurts  
  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
  
New York and Japan  
  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
  
Too sexy for your party  
  
No way I'm disco dancing  
  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
  
Too sexy by far  
  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
  
I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
  
I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me  
  
And I'm too sexy for this song......  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Salió corriendo del baño, horrorizada..... Pero luego recordó su celular, y entro de nuevo al baño.. con los ojos vendados. No podía correr el riesgo de quedar ciega.  
  
-¿¿¿YA ESTAS VESTIDO???-dijo, buscando su celular.. Sin tener muchos resultados. Tenia los ojos vendados, recuerden.  
  
-¡¡¡¡No lo toques, Weabbit!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Lordalf (¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REFIRIENDOSE AL CELULAR, MAL PENSADOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡PONTE UNA TOALLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Sabrina, sacándose la venda después de sacarse la chu.... ejem.. "Tropezarse" con una roca que había ahí (anda a saber tu que hacia una roca en medio del baño.. los Weabbits tienen costumbres raras).  
  
-¡¡¡Oh!!!! Vale, vale......-y, tomando un plumón, se dibujo una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, se tiro un tarro de pintura negra en el pelo (no tenia plata para pagar una tintura mejor) , se lo despeino y se puso unos lentes.  
  
-........¿¿??.........  
  
-preparaciones del hechizo- dijo Lordalf, encogiéndose de hombros- ¡¡¡¡¡Toallus totalitus!!!!!!!!- lo que siguió a eso fue increíble. Hubo muchas luces, efectos especiales baratos y aparecieron 4 hadas volando (colgadas del techo con un cordel, claro esta) trayendo una hermosa toalla de seda, creada por los suecos exiliados de Chile.  
  
-¡Gracias! -Lordalf se puso la toalla, se saco los lentes, se limpio la frente y.. El pelo se lo dejo así no mas. Encontró que el negro le favorecía totalmente. -Ahora sí.. ¡Sakura, tira la cadena por favor!  
  
-Bien, Lordalf- dijo Sakura y tiro la cadena.  
  
-Bien.-Lordalf sonrió- toma el celular, Sab....  
  
-¡¡¡¡Que asco!!!!!!! -Sabrina saco el celular del Water, ayudándose con un sopapo... por mientras que Sabrina hacia esto, Lordalf empezó a examinar la pieza... Era un baño muy bonito, se dijo el mago.. las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, al igual que todo lo demás. Todo estaba extremadamente limpio y, si no fuera por los patos que corrían por ahí (Sabrina era fanática de los patos..), La habitación seria un lugar agradable.  
  
-¿te gustan mis patos, Lordalf? Se los compre al banco del estado.. No sabían como deshacerse de ellos, así que me los vendieron súper baratos..  
  
-Ah..-Lordalf asintió-¿no sabes si tendrán gatos por ahí? Es que a mí me gusta patear gatos, y no sé dónde puedo comprar unos baratos....  
  
- ni idea, a decir verdad...  
  
-¡Oh! Bueno, será.. - el mago hizo una mueca. -¿ya sacaste el Celular?  
  
-Si, si -Sabrina levanto su mano y le mostró el celular. –acá esta.  
  
-Bien, ahora...... Sakura ¿¿podrías ir a buscarme un elefante floreado de colores fosforescentes???  
  
-¡Claro!- Sakura salió del baño.  
  
-Listo, eso nos librara de ella por un tiempo-dijo Lordalf, sonriendo maliciosamente- ahora, volviendo a lo del Celular.. ¿¿¿¿tiene algunas marcas escritas???  
  
-No......-Sabrina miro un poco el Celular.. y después, al mirar la pantalla vio algo...-¡AH! ¡¡SI!! ¡¡¡¡¡dice.....0..3..0..3..4..5..6.. nananaranananana.. a este numero quiero que llames tu..!!!!!!  
  
-Al recibir la noticia, el rostro de Lordalf entristeció... odiaba a Rafaella Carra. Pero, como Lordalf piensa positivo, le alegro la perspectiva de que Sabrina por fin tendría que salir de la mansión Bolsero... sin ella vigilando, seria mucho más fácil robarse las cosas...  
  
- bien..Tendrás que saber que ese celular que tienes en tus manos no es comun ni ordinario... fue forjado por el mismísimo Señor de la Oscuridad....¡¡¡SAUROVIN!!!!! -Lordalf pone voz tenebrosa y empieza a recitar el conocido poema- UN CELULAR PARA GOBERNARLOS A TODOS, UN CELULAR PARA ENCONTRARLOS, UN CELULAR PARA UNIRLOS A TODOS Y ATARLOS EN LAS TINIEBLAS...  
  
-Eeeeeeeeeh..... Lordalf.. ¿no era para cobrarlos?  
  
-¡Oh! ¡tienes razón!.....  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LORDALF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SACO E WEA!!!!!!!!!!!- grito el Director de este fic (¿qué, no sabían que este Fanfiction tenia director?..), enfadado-¡¡¡¡¡¡ ENREDASTE TODO EL GUION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Perdone, Sr. director...-Lordalf sonrió, como disculpándose- ¿cómo era lo de los celulares?  
  
-Tres celulares para los Altos Reyes Talibanes. -empezó a recitar Sabrina- Siete para los enanos pulentos de las casas de la pobla. Nueve para los hombres portales que viven en los partidos politicos condenados a pagar impuestos. Uno, para el Señor Oscuro Joaquin Lavín sobre el oscuro trono en la oscura municipalidad de una oscura comuna con oscuras cabinas de seguridad con oscuros botoncitos de panico en un oscuro Bosque Forestal con oscuros rojos guardias en bicis oscuras (¿¿¿¿¿Y que querian?????? ¡¡¡¡Era un día nublado!!!!!!). Un celular para llamarlos a todos. un celular para localizarlos, un celular para cobrarles a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas en la oscura comuna del Oscuro Señor Lavín en un oscuro bla bla bla.....  
  
-¿¿¿¿VEI, AHUEONAO?????????-grito el director a Lordalf- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HASTA ELLA SE SABE TUS DIALOGOS MEJOR QUE TU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Buff!!!................. ya, sigamos con la película... eeeh.. con el fic. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESCENA 41: UN CELULAR...TOMA 550!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ACCION!!!!!!!!!  
  
-UN CELULAR PARA ENCONTRARLOS A TODOS.....-empezó Lordalf  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUTA, LORDALF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-El director estaba furioso- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡APRENDETE LOS GUIONES DE UNA BUENA VEZ, O TE VAMOS A QUITAR TUS REVISTAS DE BRITNEY SPEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡MIS REVISTAS DE BRITNEY!!! ya, ya, esta vez lo diré bien..  
  
-Ahhhhhh...... malditos actores....... digo... personajes.........¡AH! como sea. ¡ESCENA 41: UN CELULAR... TOMA 551! ¡¡¡ACCION!!!  
  
- Un celular para llamarlos a todos,  
  
un celular para localizarlos,  
  
Un celular para cobrarles a todos  
  
y atarlos a las tinieblas  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SE APRENDIO EL GUION!!!!!!!!!!!!-El director empezó a darle gracias al cielo- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALELUYA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!-Grito una chica de pelo castaño claro, bastante alta y con ojos color turquesa. Vestía unos jeans y una polera color celeste. Su nombre era María Briano y era una de las colaboradoras en la historia del Señor de los Celulares.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito un chico bastante alto también, con ojos color castaño. Vestía un buzo gris con un short negro, pasado de moda. Su nombre era Diego Gómez Zará y era otro de los colaboradores de la historia.  
  
-... ¬.¬......-Sabrina encontraba todo eso una perdida de tiempo...- ¿podemos seguir?  
  
-Bien, sigamo con la película.......es decir -el director se corrigió a si mismo- con el fanfiction...... ¡¡¡apurémonos, que tengo que dirigir una porno en 2 horas mas!!! ¡ESCENA 42: EL CHAMULLO.. TOMA 1! ¡¡¡ACCION!!!  
  
-Bien Sabrina-empezó Lordalf- este celular fue forjado en la cúspide de la torre entel, donde las llamas nunca se apagan. Este celular le permitirá a Saurovin ser el presidente de la republica Chilena.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡que horror!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡Sí!!!- la apoyo Lordalf- este celular es poderoso, pero solo obedece a su amo y creador: Saurovin.  
  
-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!- chillo Sabrina- mi celular es...¿¿¿DERECHISTA??? ESTA POR EL CAMBIO?????????  
  
-Sí  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡QUE ASCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Sabrina casi podría haber vomitado ahí...... ¡¡¡su celular!!!! ¡¡¡Estaba por el cambio!!! ¡¡¡Que fuerte!!!!!!!!  
  
-Este celular..-prosiguió Lordalf- puede provocar la corrupción y el quiebre de todas las personas. Nadie puede dominarlo, excepto el Señor de la Alianza por Chile. El solo hecho de usar el celular, te acerca mas a Renovación Nacional  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO NO SOY RN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Sabrina, Desesperada  
  
-y si sigues usándolo, te puede convertir en una criatura tan horrible como.....¡¡¡¡¡¡como un ciudadano cuico UDI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE, LORDALF!!!!!!!!!  
  
-lo sé, lo sé......-Lordalf tranquilizo a Sabrina, sonriéndole- pero, la historia del celular es larga... así que siéntate en el water- Sabrina hace caso a Lordalf- por mientras, me metere a tu nuevo jacuzzi.........  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-suplico Sabrina- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME TORTURES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME HAGAS VERTE EN TANGA DE NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Calma, calma.. me pondré un traje de baño- diciendo eso, saca un traje mágicamente, y se lo pone- ¿mejor?....  
  
-mucho mejor -Sabrina suspiro- gracias  
  
-Ahora te contare la historia del celular. -Lordalf se metió al jacuzzi, se acomodo y empezó la historia-Fue hace mucho tiempo......cuando Saurovin había forjado el celular a esquinas de la Torre Entel. El y la derecha pinochetista estaba segura de ganar el plebiscito. Por eso se llevó a cabo la gran guerra del 88. Esa fue la ultima alianza en la cual hombres y talibanes se reunieron a combatir. Esta alianza se llamo "Concertación de partidos por la Democracia".  
  
-¡¡¡¡Oh!!!!!!!-Sabrina estaba pasmada. Ella no sabia que Lordalf sabia tantas cosas.  
  
-Lucharon a cuadras de la mismísima torre Entel y cerca de la Moneda..fue ahí cuando Saurovin apareció... y empezó a destruir por poco a los ejércitos de la Concertación.  
  
"Pero el hombre, hijo de Alwyn, Alwyndur, castro, primero que nada, a Saurovin, dejándolo sin fuerzas sexuales.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Con razón es tan gay!!!!!-dijo Sabrina, no pudiendo reprimir el comentario  
  
-y, finalmente- Lordalf puso la voz más misteriosa que pudo- le corto la cabeza, dejando caer el Celular. Así, Alwyndur se rateo el celular y tuvo la oportunidad de destruirlo.. pero la raza de los hombres es débil. el Celular lo dominó. Pero, el Celular único traiciono a Alwyndur, llevándolo a una jubilación anticipada sin reembolso.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿y eso puede llegar a pasarme a MI????????????????????- Sabrina no pudo reprimir el tono de terror en su frase.  
  
-¡¡¡De ma!!! -Lordalf se puso serio de repente- y no creas que tu tío se salvó. Lo vieron votar por Joaquín Lavín en las pasadas elecciones presidenciales.  
  
-¿por...... por ese hueko? -Sabrina estaba espantada.....-¡¡¡¡¡¡mi tío no pudo hacer eso!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¿has ido a su pieza, Sabrina?  
  
-eeeeeeh....-la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a la Weabbit- no, no e ido.......  
  
-Anda. tiene un póster del Joaco ahí...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡NO PUDE SER!!!!!!!-diciendo eso, Sabrina salió del Baño corriendo hacia la pieza de Bilbo......Lordalf, entre tanto, se viste y va rápidamente tras Sabrina. La encuentra horrorizada, mirando un póster de Joaquín Lavín.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Mira, Sabrina!!!!!!!!!!! fíjate, -dice mostrándole un muñ0eco inflable- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TIENE LA CARA DEL JOACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Eso para Sabrina ya fue demasiado. Al ver la horrorosa cara del muñeco, la Weabbit se desmayo.  
  
-¡¡Huy, Bilbo tenia toda una colección!!-dijo Lordalf, buscando entre las cosas de Bilbo- tazas, cucharas, teléfonos, leches......¡¡¡¡y hasta la alfombra en la que estas desmayada es del Joaco!!!!- Al escuchar eso, Sabrina se levanta.. Sale de la pieza y se desmaya de nuevo. Esta fue una muestra de la inteligencia Weabbit.... ya que, en el pasillo, el suelo era de piedra. Al desmayarse, Sabrina quedo inconsciente por una media hora, al menos, por el golpe que se dio al caer.  
  
Lordalf rió un buen rato, después (para aprovechar el tiempo) empezó a subir las cosas de Sab en su camioneta. Mientras tanto, A Sabrina la rodeaban millones de patos... ¡que lindo!  
  
-¡OYE! -dijo Lordalf, apareciendo junto a Sabrina- quiero unos patitos. ¿Puedo llevármelos?  
  
-¡¡NO!! -dijo Sab, recuperando la conciencia de golpe.. para perderla de nuevo al segundo.  
  
-¡OH! ¡¡¡No seas mala!!!!!!! -Lordalf le saco la lengua a Sabrina, y llamo a los patos diciéndoles- ¡¡¡¡¡SUBAN PATITOS, EN LA CAMIONETA!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡HAY MUCHAS PATITAS ESPERANDOLAS!!!!!!!  
  
al escuchar eso, todos los patos subieron rajaos a la camioneta.....  
  
-..¬.¬..-Sab se des-inconciento (¿¿?? ¿existe esa palabra?) de nuevo.  
  
-¡déjalos que se diviertan!- Lordalf sonrió hipócritamente a Sabrina.  
  
  
  
Por mientras, el Director estaba grabando (¿los directores de fics Graban?...bue, será, ya lo escribí) feliz de la vida, cuando María se le acerca...  
  
-eeeeeeeer....... - María parecía confundida...- Sr. Director..¿de donde salieron los patos esos?  
  
- El banco del estado los presto- dijo el Director, orgulloso de sus gestiones... los había conseguido ¡¡¡GRATIS!!!!  
  
-..¿Y que tienen que ver unos patos con la historia?  
  
-....eeeeeh.. Estaban de oferta.  
  
-¡¡pero no concuerdan!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡ESTA ES MI OBRA DE ARTE!!!!!-explotó el director-¡¡¡¡¡A MI NADIE ME CRITICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡VALE, VALE!!!!!!- dijo María, alejándose unos pasos del Director- Andai delicado tu, ah???  
  
-Es que el director anda con la regla- Dijo Sabrina, y todos empezaron a reír frenéticamente por su chiste, excepto el director.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Cállense!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡SI NO CONTRATAREMOS A LOS GUARDIAS DE VIÑA!!!!!!!!-silencio sepulcral........-Ademas, María.. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡tenemos a tu peluche de jigglypuff!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡Con lo que me importa!- María se hizo una mueca  
  
-¡¡¡OYE!!!-Sabrina se puso histérica- ¡¡¡¡A MÍ SI ME IMPORTA JIGGLYPUFF!!!!  
  
-¬.¬....-María miró a Sabrina, bien como pudo haber mirado a Daniela Campos..-¡¡¡tonta!!!  
  
-¡Idiota!-le respondió Sabrina.  
  
-¡¡Traigan a Yerko porfavor!!!!! el las podrá controlar -dijo el Director, temiéndose pelea entre las 2 chicas...  
  
- ¡¡¡ESTUPIDA!!!-siguió María  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡QUINN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y apareció Yerko Puccento en el estudio, vestido de negro con unas gafas amarillas...por mientras las chicas seguían insultándose  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- (todos) ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! eso ya es un insulto mayor...  
  
- ¡¡¡Chicas, Boom boom!!!!!! Ya sé que pelean por mí......-dijo Yerko.  
  
-¡¡¡ERES MÁS TONTA QUE LA DANIELA Y LA DENISSE CAMPOS JUNTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Y TU HIJA DE P......- Al ver a Yerko, María quedo pasmada...la misma expresión hubiera tenido si estuviera viendo al inglecito, o a Elijah Wood. (N/A: lo del inglecito pocas personas lo entenderán)- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YERKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y diciendo esto, ella fue corriendo hacia los brazos de Yerko  
  
-¡Oh María! -dijo Yerko- ¡Estas abolimia! ¡Divina, regia, amolecular!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡SOY TU MAYOR FAN, YERKO!!!!!!!!!!- María estaba eufórica-¡¡¡¡¡YERKO, TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡que hermosa tu ropa, dios mío!!!! ¡Debe ser la ultima moda!  
  
- Si...-María se sonrojo- ¿cómo lo notaste?.... Yerko, porfavor.. ¡¡¡¡tirame un Boom Boom!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡PORRRRFAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Yerko, di que sí!!!! ¡¡¡Boom boom!!! ¡¡¡¡porfavor, Yerko!!!!  
  
- ¡Boom Boom para ti, María!  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -eso fue demasiado para ella. al oír eso, María se desmayo...- X_X  
  
-si, ya sé que produzco ese efecto en las mujeres.....¡Boom Boom para ti María! a ver si mejoras tu gusto, porque en realidad.. esos zapatos......¡UF! ¡¡¡¡y esa polera, Ay porfavor!!!!  
  
-..¬.¬...ya, Yerko, era solo eso..-El director no parecía muy feliz por la interrupción de Yerko en el Fic.. solo esperaba que SBB editara eso....(N/A: ¡¡¡¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡esperaste mal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!).- Ahora, porfavor......  
  
-¡AY! -dijo Yerko, interrumpiendo al Director- me llaman en el canal 13.. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Boom boom, chicas, adios!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al escuchar eso, María recupero la conciencia de golpe...  
  
-¡¡NO, YERKO!! ¡¡¡NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡YERKO!!!! ¡¡¡NO TE VAYAS!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!!!- María estaba desesperada.. ¡¡se llevaban a SU Yerko!!-¡¡¡¡T AMO, YERKO, CASATE CONMIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (N/A:¬.¬..... ¡esa tipa esta loca! ¡simplemente!...)  
  
-Lo siento, María, pero tengo que ir.....mi deber como comentarista me llama.....¡ Boom Boom para ti!  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! -María de nuevo se desmayo- X_X  
  
-¡Bien! así será más fácil seguir con la historia.......-dijo el Director, al ver como Yerko se iba  
  
-(todos) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-..... digamos que María no tenia mucha aceptación que digamos.  
  
-Sigamo´, vale??- Sabrina estaba impaciente.. Ya se había cansado de patear a María..- ¡¡quiero irme a comer mermelada cuanto antes!!!  
  
-bien, bien, sigamos....-mientras los personajes suben a la "escenografia" de la historia (nosotros somos modernos!)- ¿Dónde estábamos?  
  
-EEEEEh..... creo que yo estaba desmayada..... si, si eso es!- y Sabrina se desmayo.... de nuevo- X_X  
  
-¡¡PAAAAAAATOS!- empieza a gritar el Director- ¿¿ya terminaron?????????  
  
Los patos salen de la camioneta, con cara de placer y medios mareados  
  
-¡¡Kuak kuak kuak!!!!!!- eso se traduce a: "NOOOO! dale, una vez mas!"  
  
-¡¡¡VUELVAN A LA CASA!!! las patitas están ahí  
  
-¡........ KUAK KUAK KUAAAAAAAK!- eso se traduce a.." ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VAMO CONCHA SU MARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Los patos entraron a la casa, diciendo varios KUAAAAAK! de aprobación.  
  
- ECENA 43: Los patos..¡¡ACCION!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡Kuak kuak kuak!- "Se me apareció Marzo" dijo un pato.  
  
-¡Kuak kuak kuak kuak! ¡kuak!- "Ese es otro comercial, hueon!" dijo otro pato.  
  
-¡Kuak! ¡kuak kuak kuak!- "Ah! Teni razón, hueon..."- Kuak kuak kuaaak!!!!!- "vamos al Banco del Estado!!!!!!"  
  
- (todos los patos) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KUAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!- "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - y todos los patos se fueron al banco del estado.  
  
Por mientras, Sabrina despertaba.. de nuevo.  
  
-Donde.. ¿¿Dónde estoy??  
  
-en la calle, Sabrina!-Dijo Lordalf, sonriéndole.  
  
-...¿¿¿¿¿??????  
  
-lamentablemente, evadiste impuestos... y el Fisco en pocas horas, tomara tu casa  
  
-¡¡¡OH!!!!! ¡¡¡que horror!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Si no le pagas dinero al Estado, te quitaran tu casa.  
  
- ¿¿¿y que hago ahora, Lordalf??????  
  
-yo me iría corriendo de la casa......  
  
-pero...... ¿ADONDE?????? ¿¿y que pasara con mis cosas???? -Sabrina estaba histérica- ¿y mi celular??????? ¿¿¿y mis TVs????????? ¿¿y mis DVDs???????????? ¿¡¿¡¿¡Y MIS MERMELADAS?!?!?!  
  
-¡¡¡¡se las llevara el Gobierno!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!- esa se supone, es una risa malvada.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIS MERMELAAAADAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!- Sabrina empezó a llorar. ¡¡Se quedaría sin mermeladas!!!!!! ¡¡que horror!!!!!!!!  
  
-pobrecita...-dijo Lordalf, irónicamente.- ahora, tendrás que ir a Santiandor a destruir el celular...  
  
-y por que ¿¿TENGO????  
  
-Porque.......-Lordalf dudo un momento- Porqueee......... eeeer....... porque.... ¡¡¡¡¡PORQUE ASI ES LA HISTORIA, POR LA RE CHUCHA!!!!!  
  
-¡vale, vale, no teni pa que gritar!........  
  
- además el Estado te busca, Lavín te busca, la UDI te busca... y la Daniela Campos también te busca, por robarle el vestido.  
  
-ELLA ME LO ROBO A MI..-empezó a reclamar Sabrina, pero, como vio que no le convenía en este momento, siguió escuchando a Lordalf.  
  
-Ahora, empaca tus cosas e irás a HoytsBree, ahí me esperaras.  
  
-¿puedo ir a ver alguna película?  
  
-si tienes plata, de mas!  
  
-¡Genial!- Sabrina sonrió- quiero ir a ver el Señor de los Anillos..... dicen que Elijah Wood es rico.  
  
-Bien, ahí te veré.  
  
-¡SIII! ¡y veré a Elijah también!-Sabrina suspiro.  
  
-yo tendré que enfrentarme a los del Fisco- dijo Lordalf, mintiendo, obviamente.. En realidad, pensaba en robarse todas sus cosas.. Como les dije antes, Lordalf era pésimo actor.. Pero Sabrina era una estúpida, y creía todo lo que le decían.  
  
De improviso se oyó un ruido que estremeció todo el cuerpo de Sabrina..... era..... ERA.......EEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAA...............  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kedaron metios, AAAAAAAAAAAAH? AAAAAAAAAH? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH? bue, se tendrán que esperar. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! que mala sooooy! SIIIII! soy ma mala que el malo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOY MA MALA Q LA MISMISIMA TAKHISIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOY MA MALA Q MI PROFE JEFE PA LOS CHISTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!............... no, no, nunka TAAAAAAN mala tp......  
  
  
  
me le perdonaran el retraso.... pero, echémosle la culpa al cole.. Ah! y tb me perdonaran lo FOOOME q resulto este capitulo... pero, les prometo q el proximo ya sera mejor....  
  
contestemo reviews? YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!...... ¬¬......uta que ando jovial hoy.....  
  
  
  
Lordalf:...¬.¬.... quien digo que sin tener que pagarme?.................Kuak kuak!  
  
Leia Barsadigamo: graciaaaaaaaaaas! Boom Boom para ti, Leia!  
  
Connie Jackson: eeeeeeeeeeeeeh.... ejemmm.........900 lukas en mermelada??? ...bueno... necesitábamos patrocinadores.... y, tu hermano dijo q tu tenias $$..... eeh...... ejem.. cof cof......... *pasa una mota d polvo, y unos lobos aúllan...*..... eeeh.. gracias x el review!!  
  
Harriet Potter: ya apareceraaaaaas, niña! calmaa, tomate un Armonil!!!  
  
Marialoreto: gracias! y dale las gracias a tu mama d mi parte tb!.. muy talentosa? yo??? n_n  
  
Fê: ka ta el nuevo capitulo "para el pueblo"..... espero q voten por mi........  
  
Sakura: JOJOJOJOJO!! esa era la idea, po, ahueona...jajajaja!!! Ah! y, Saku, recuerda irte con cuidado para no caerte d la escoba y para q no se t de vuelta la manguera... (JOJOJO!!) q el H de P t protega (SAAAAAAAAA! el t va a proteger, po.)  
  
Thuringwethil: Graaaaaaaaaxxxxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ya pue.... Grax a toos los que me dejaron revieeeeeeeewwwwws!!!!!!!!!  
  
KUAK KUAK para to2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
